An Unexpected Love
by GlazedAndConfused
Summary: One of Keitaro's daily 'accidents' proves to be the final straw for Naru, so she decides to end the relationship. With Keitaro left a broken man, he finds a new love in the most unexpected member of the Hinata harem during a sparring duel. [One-Shot]


**::: An Unexpected Love :::**

by

_- GlazedAndConfused -_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**DISCLAIMER**

_I don't Love Hina. You don't own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does.  
__So there. Don't sue me and I won't sue you.  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This fanfic is based on the manga, not the anime.  
  
I don't know whether or not this can be counted as AU... ah, bugger it... anyway, this is set during Volume 13, after Keitaro and the rest of the Hinata crew arrive back from Hokkaido. Slightly sometime after the scene where Motoko slips on the soap in the hot springs and Keitaro walks in on both her and Naru, and branches off from there.  
  
Well, nothing much else to be said, except for a shout out to one person...  
  
**Turbanator:** Thanks for the review on my other fanfic. To answer your question... well, I'm a bit unsure about how I'll continue with the 'Love Bottom' series of stories. I'll carry on as soon as I can, using the other episodes of 'Bottom' as guidelines and adding my own 'episodes'.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..." - denotes speech  
"(...)" - denotes whispering  
_'...'_ - denotes thoughts  
"[[...]]" - denotes settings  
"((...))" - denotes flashbacks  
"[...]" - denotes changes in points of view  
_Italics_ denote character thoughts and Japanese dialogue.

This fanfic will sometimes be written from two different points of view; those of Keitaro and Motoko.

On that note, here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Keitaro's P.O.V.]**

**[[Hinata Sou, Laundry Deck - 9:24 pm]]**

_Naru Narusegawa._

_She has been the only person on my mind for the two whole weeks since that morning. The morning fate decided to throw a spanner into the works. The morning when she took my heart from me, smashed it into millions of pieces, then handed it straight back to me. In front of all the residents of Hinata Sou, and walked out of my life._

_Just like that._

_And that's not even the worst thing._

_She meant it. Every single word and syllable, she meant it. It wasn't one of those spur-of-the-moment outbursts you normally see people come out with when they're pissed off._

_No. This was a truely heartfelt outburst._

_First prize to the first person who guesses who the unlucky bastard to be on the receiving end of it was._

_I can remember every single moment of the incident of that morning as if it only occured as little as a minute ago..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((Flashback))**

**[[Hinata Sou, _Kanrinin_'s Room - 7:40 am]]**

Keitaro awakens from his slumber, the light from the early sunrise shining on his face through the windows. He grimaces as he tries to focus in the sunlight and fumble around for his glasses. Finding them on the side, he puts them on, gets up from his futon, gets dressed and starts to prepare himself for the new day. In the room above him, he is not the only one who is awake. His study partner and love of his life, Naru Narusegawa, has also woken up, and is already dressed and prepared.

She reaches for the board with her Liddo-kun doll on it and moves it aside.

"_Ohayo_, Keitaro!" she said with a cheery smile, popping her head through the hole in the ceiling.

"_Ohayo_, Narusegawa." he replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... yourself?"

"Ditto. Ready for some more studying?

"Yeah. Let's get some breakfast first."

They left Keitaro's room holding hands and chatting lightly, and walked down to the kitchen, where Shinobu had just finished getting the breakfast ready.

**[[Hinata Sou, Kitchen - 7:42am]]**

Motoko, being the early riser for her daily kendo training, was the first to arrive. Su arrived second, bouncing into the kitchen with Sarah in tow. The two _Toudai_ students both arrived third, and the two other Urashimas, Kanako and Haruka, who decided to have breakfast with the rest of the tenants before running the tea house for a change, arrived fourth. Kitsune, the resident fox, arrived last, which wasn't the least bit surprising to any of the tenants as she tends to do so almost every single day, recovering from the effects of the hangover from the previous night's drinking. Except for Kitsune's constant teasing of the landlord followed by Shinobu's misunderstandings, Su's consumption of twice her body's weight in food, Mutsumi's mysterious appearance at the breakfast table and Sarah's daily 'dork-bashing', breakfast came and went with hardly anything worth noting. At least until when Shinobu went to wash the dishes and slipped on one of Mitsune's empty saké bottles from the night before, that is.

"Kyaahh---!"

As if on impulse, Keitaro sprung up from his chair and bolted towards the violet-haired girl and grabbed her around her waist, just as she was about to hit her head on the sharp metal corner of the table.

"Shinobu-_chan_, are you alright?" Keitaro asked with concern.

"_H_-_Hai_, Urashima-_sempai_ --"

"What do you think you're doing to Shinobu-_chan_?!" an angry Naru interrupted with vehemence; a vein throbbing on her temple, her rage evident.

Keitaro turned to face Naru, realising the position he was in and noticing the frightening scowl now etched all over her pretty face.

"N-N-Narusegawa! T-This isn't what you think!" he managed to stammer as Naru advanced menacingly towards him; cracking her knuckles as she prepared to send him through the kitchen wall then, at the very worst, go flying through the stratosphere and possibly straight into the orbit of Pluto with one of her infamous Naru punches. She raises her fist, and thrusts it towards the hapless young man.

_'2.3 seconds to impact...'_ was the only coherent thought Keitaro could conjure as Naru's fist flew towards him, the distance between them becoming smaller and smaller at the same rate as that of a high-speed train.

"_HENTAI NO BAKA_!"

_'...1.6 seconds...'_

"L-Let me expla --"

_'...0.3 seconds...'_

Keitaro was sent flying across the kitchen - courtesy of a Naru-punch, of course - and crashed through the kitchen wall into the hot spring area. As immortal as he is always claimed to be by all of Hinata Sou's tenants, he stands up and makes his way through the hole he made in the wall with not so much as a scratch or a bruise on his body, then over to Naru.

"_G_-_Gomen_, Narusegawa -- !"

He trails off abruptly as he slips on the same empty bottle of saké that started the whole predicament, but fate decided to have it's say at this point. Instead of falling backwards like Shinobu, he fell forwards, performing one of his renowned stunts; a face-to-breasts fall, landing on Naru, not surprisingly. All the other residents could do was watch with various expressions; Motoko with disgust at Keitaro, Shinobu with fear and concern for her _sempai_, Kitsune and Haruka with a neutral look on their faces, Mutsumi with her hand over her mouth, and Kanako with simmering anger directed at Naru. Su and Sara just looked at Keitaro, grinning at what they knew was going to happen next.

_'I don't know what she even saw in that... pervert...'_

_'Sempai...'_

_'Here comes the first flight of the day.'_

_'...'_

_'Oh me, oh my...'_

_'That self-righteous BITCH...! Why does she always have to hurt my oniichan?!'_

_'Nya ha ha!'_

_'Will dork set a new record?'_

Naru looked down at her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend; her eyebrows twitching violently, a vein throbbing on the side of her head, her knuckles white and fists trembling with rage as feelings of anger and embarrassment begin to rise to the surface once more.

Moving away almost immediately, Naru glares at Keitaro, her eyes burning with intense hatred.

"Don't you know when to quit...?!"

Cue yet another punch, sending him straight through the original hole in the wall back into the hot spring area. Keitaro stumbles back through the wall, Naru still standing there, hands on hips; the scowl still present on her face. He walked towards her and went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Narusegawa... _gomen_... let me expla --"

Naru acknowledged his re-emergence by simply swatting his hand away as if it were a pesky little fly.

"Narusegawa?"

"...I've had enough."

"_Nani_?"

"You heard me..."

"What is it you've had enough of?"

"YOU! That's what!" Naru whirled around on her heel and threw Keitaro a glare which would've frozen lava with a single glance; her face contorted with absolute fury, her nostrils flaring, her teeth gritted and veins bulging on her temple. Keitaro could only stand frozen on the spot and shudder uncontrollably as he looked at Naru, the fire in her eyes clearly evident.

"Wh-What have I done?" Keitaro was worried by this point. "Whatever hurt I've done, I can try and make it up for y --"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Naru had stormed past him, and out of the kitchen, back up to her room. Soon enough, a confused Keitaro not so far behind her.

**[[Hinata Sou, Room 304 - 7:55 am]]**

Keitaro stood outside Naru's room. He was just about to knock when the door slid open. Naru was on the other side, with a vexed look on her face.

"Come back for more, PERVERT?!" Naru stated, her temper flaring into life once again upon laying eyes on Keitaro.

"N-No!" Keitaro stammered, shuddering at the threat.

"Then GET LOST! Don't let me drop these bags and give you more of what you got earlier...!"

Keitaro had no answer to this.

"N-Narusegawa... what are you doing?" He asked meekly, fearing for his own safety.

"What does it look like, _BAKA_? I'm leaving!

"Leaving?! But... w-why?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid and perverted? I want nothing more to do with you."

"What about... us?"

"Us? US?! There should never have been an 'us' to begin with!"

"N-Naru, you know I lov --"

"Don't give me that crap. All you want to do is cop a feel of me at any given opportunity!"

By this point, they had both reached the lounge area, where the rest of the tenants had now gathered upon hearing the commotion.

**[[Hinata Sou, Lounge Area - 7:57 am]]**

"Look... please... just give me one more chance," Keitaro feebly pleaded, but to no avail.

"You know, my first impressions were right after all; you're nothing but a vile, lecherous pervert. Well, I won't have to put up with it any more."

The expression on Keitaro's face can be described as that complete and utter disbelief, with sadness thrown in.

"Wh-What do you m-mean... Narusega --"

"_Baka_... are you really that dense? I mean we're through. We're no longer a couple." Naru states, malevolence shown with every word. This wasn't like any of their other arguments, where they avoided each other for a while and then forgave and forgot later.

She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to grind him down as much as possible.

Everyone, including Su, who is normally oblivious to what is going on, and Haruka, who seldom shows any emotion whatsoever, stared at Naru with various expressions on their faces. Motoko had a faint expression of shock; Mutsumi with her mouth agape and eyes widened; Kitsune with her eyes opened fully; Kanako now with fully-blown anger at Naru; Shinobu with a stunned look, tears looking like they're about to fall at any moment; Haruka with her cigarette drooping, looking as if it'll fall from her mouth; Su looking saddened and Sarah with an unreadable expression on her face. Different thoughts were running through their minds after this revelation.

_'Naru-sempai...'_

_'Oh my... Urashima-kun...'_

_'Naru? You're not... serious, are you?'_

_'Oniichan...'_

_'Auuuu... poor sempai...'_

_'...'_

_'Is Naru leaving us...?'_

_'Wow, loser's just been ditched!'_

Keitaro just stood there with the most shocked look on his face, his face turning paler and his expression becoming more and more pained by the second.

Naru hefted her bags over her shoulders and walked out of the front door, the Hinata Sou tenants in tow. As she reaches the step, she stops, and turns to face them.

"Everyone... I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly. But I'm not staying here. Not when a certain PERVERT," emphasising the last word with a blood-curdling glare that shook Keitaro to the core, "is in the same building. Which is also the reason why I'm not saying where I'll stay."

With that, Naru turned back and went down the stone steps for the last time.

"Honestly... whatever it was that made me fall in love with him in the first place, I'll never know..." Naru muttered as she went down the steps.

Those last comments came as the biggest blow to him, as they were the last words he'd ever hear from her.

From Naru.

The one he loved so much he'd willingly die for her at the snap of her fingers.

The same one who turned him into a broken man a matter of seconds ago.

Keitaro just stood still in the doorway, mouth agape, eyes glazed over, moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. Mutsumi decided to break the silence.

"Ara..."

As if that wasn't bad enough, Motoko decided to add insult to injury...

"Urashima...! How dare you drive Naru-_sempai_ away from Hinata Sou with your perverse ways!" she growled, pure venom dripping from her words.

Keitaro didn't answer. He probably didn't even hear her. All emotional barriers that offered resistance had by now been broken down completely as the moisture in the corners of his eyes started to fall as tears, hard and fast.

"I shall strike you down once and for all!"

She got into her attacking stance. Or, should one say, her 'send the pervert to thy maker' stance.

"SHINMEI SCHOOL: HIKEN ZANKUSEN!" came the feral cry as she raised her katana above her head, then unleashed a strong gust of ki towards the young man, sending him flying into the early morning sky, destination unknown.

"Narusegawa... _naze_...?" was all he could bring himself to say as he soared through the sky.

**))End Flashback))**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can hardly manage to stifle a sob or two whenever I reminisce._

_Which happens to be every day. I can't even spend so much as a single minute thinking of anything else._

_She was right. I am an idiot._

_A complete idiot at that, to say I thought that such a turbulent relationship like that of mine and Naru's would have lasted for long._

_Of course it wouldn't have lasted. Why did I fail to realise that...?_

_Someone said that if two people who love each other make it into Toudai will find true happiness._

_My verdict? No. The hell they will. I now find that hard to believe. Judging by my own personal experience, then if that's the case, why haven't I even had a hint of long-lasting happiness? If I am now meant to be living in true happiness, why did I suffer heartbreak by the hand of the one I loved?_

_The only feelings of absolute happiness I ever had since arriving at Hinata Sou was when I got into Toudai, after three years of academical failure. Not to forget when Naru admitted she loved me that time in Hokkaido._

_And look how it turned out now._

_What bad deed did I do in a past life to have such terrible luck afflicted upon me... especially when it happens to come to building and maintaining a mutual relationship with women?_

_Is having at least a little happiness in my life once in a while too big a favour to ask?_

_Kami... why do you treat me this way?_

_Huh. I think I'm gonna stay up here for a little while longer..._

**[End Keitaro's P.O.V.]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Motoko's P.O.V.]**

**[[Hinata Sou, Room 302 - 9:26 pm]]**

_It's been two weeks since Naru-sempai... broke off all ties, so to speak, with Urashima. Hmph. He deserved it._

_After all, he is a lecherous, perverted male. Same as all males._

_But... I cannot help but feel pity and compassion for him. In a way, he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of Naru-sempai's tirade._

_Especially since he saved Shinobu from hitting her head on the corner of the table. The same can especially be said since his 'groping' incident was just an accident waiting to happen. I think she overreacted this time. All he did was prevent her from landing on the table edge, and Naru-sempai got the wrong idea. In fact, the more I think about his past acts, the less perverted he seems. I'm starting to see him in a new light. I think I have now realised that his acts of 'perversion' were nothing but mere accidents. Naru-sempai's pride prevented her realisation of this fact._

_Then again, maybe I have been harsh towards him, too, not only by attacking him after what he had just went through. But also by striking him down every time he got himself into compromising situations, without giving him a chance to explain. That makes me somewhat dishonourable... striking first and asking later._

_What would ane-ue think?_

_Hmm... now that Naru-sempai is out of the way, perhaps I stand a better chance of getting Urashima to myself... AGH! What am I thinking!?_

_Damn it, Urashima... why do I have these feelings for you?!_

_N-No... wait. Am I... in love..._

_...with him?_

_With Urashima?_

_No... how can I be in love with that perverted excuse of a human being? It's just... not possible._

_But if it's not love..._

_...then what is it?_

_Argh... why am I thinking about this?_

_I think I'll go up onto the roof and train some more._

**[End Motoko's P.O.V.]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Neutral P.O.V.]**

**[[Hinata Sou, Laundry Deck - 9:29 pm]]**

Keitaro is sitting up on the roof, still isolating himself over Naru's departure and the verbal belittlement he received from the said person.

Ever since that day he had hid away from everyone, including Haruka, in a veil of despair and dejection. The days that followed had been the nadir of his life. And when he was down in the dumps, so were the other tenants. They had tried eliciting so much as a faint giggle from him - anything which showed signs of improvement - but despite all their efforts he remained saddened. From flaunting her body in skimpy clothing to 'forgetting' to go into her own room to change, even Kitsune didn't get any sort of reply from Keitaro, when it would normally make his eyes bug out from their sockets and make blood gush from his nose like a fountain. Each day had passed slowly for everyone, but for Keitaro, they dragged on slower than a snail's pace. To him, every passing hour seemed like an eternity. So much as a single minute seemed like an hour.

Try as they might, even the presence of the ever-cheerful Mutsumi, who - as well as Shinobu - had been affected the most by Keitaro's depression, and the resident turtle Tama-chan failed in lifting his spirits.

In an effort to banish anything which would bring back some more bad memories, he boarded up the hole separating his and Naru's room. _Well, this won't be of any use anymore... I might as well board it up..._ was his first thought as he started to hammer a board of wood over it. _This very hole was the root of most of my problems... from accidentally looking in when she's changing, to that time after Christmas when Mutsumi fell through the hole while sleepwalking, and waking up the following morning with her next to me... time to remedy that. __Narusegawa... why? You could've at least given me a chance to explain and apologise... wait, what am I talking about? You never do. You never have done, despite my constant begging and pleading for a chance._

He sighed deeply.

_I really need to move on from her... but how can I, so soon --_

His thoughts stop dead in their tracks as he hears footsteps coming up the steps onto the decking. The sound of wooden sandals resounding with every step.

_Motoko..._

Turning around, he does - indeed - see Motoko at the top of the stairs - a _katana_ in her hand - wearing her usual kendo training garb, consisting of her white _gi_ and scarlet _hakama_, complete with her hair tied back.

"Urashima...?" Motoko asked, a very faint hint of concern in her voice.

"Hey, Motoko." Keitaro replied in a monotone voice which made her inwardly shudder, turning back to where he was looking.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, just... savouring the view. Yourself?"

_Hmm..._ she thought. _He's still depressed over Naru-sempai._

"I thought I would come up and start my training."

"...I see."

_Come on, Motoko..._ she thought while looking at Keitaro._ This is your chance! Ask him to train with you!_

"U-Urashima... I just wanted to ask..." Motoko stammered, nervously.

"_Hai_?"

"...W-Would you..."

"Would I... what?"

_Come on, baka...! _she thought once again, _Ask him! ASK HIM!_

"...Would you like to train with me?"

_You did it! You asked him! But... what will he say?_

"I'd be honoured to." he spoke in the same monotone voice.

If he was looking at Motoko while he said that, he would have noticed the beaming smile that had formed on her face.

_Yes! He said it! He wants to train with you!_ She inwardly thought.

"Ok. I'll meet you out in the courtyard in five minutes. Get changed into suitable clothing while I wait for you." she replied, trying to conceal her happiness at the idea of sparring with him again.

With that, they went down from the roof to their respective rooms to prepare.

**[End Neutral P.O.V.]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Keitaro's P.O.V.]**

**[[Hinata Sou, Kanrinin's Room - 9:30 pm]]**

_Well... that was a nice change of routine. One I didn't really anticipate, though._

_Truth be told, I didn't think Motoko would ask me to train with her --_

_Wait. Hold up. Go previous._

_TRAIN with her?_

_Oh, crap... I just gave her a chance to kill me!_

_Kami... what did I let myself in for this time...?_

_But, what a better way to start trying to forget about Naru though..._

_...Naru. Damn it... why can't I just forget about her? She made it crystal clear that she wanted to forget about me... so why can't I do the same and forget about her? Why can't it be so simple?_

**[End Keitaro's P.O.V.]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Motoko's P.O.V.]**

**[[Hinata Sou, Room 302 - 9:30 pm]]**

_Hmm... I must say, I'm surprised with Urashima. I never thought he would have agreed to train with me._

_Why did I feel so... so, happy... inside, when he accepted?_

_...That must mean only one thing._

_It... it IS love I feel for him, after all._

_Wait... his acceptance... does this mean that..._

_...he is ready to try and forget about Naru?_

_This means that perhaps I do have a good chance of being with him after all!_

_But... how am I going to let him know how I feel..._

_...about him?_

_I simply cannot just say 'I love you' to him and expect anything to work out. Going straight to the point will not work._

_Mmm... I'll have to think carefully about this..._

**[End Motoko's P.O.V.]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Neutral P.O.V.]**

**[[Hinata Sou, Courtyard - 9:34 pm]]**

Keitaro, albeit hesitantly, made his way back up to the courtyard where Motoko was already waiting, a _katana_ in each hand. She was dressed in her usual kendo outfit, while Keitaro was dressed in a dark blue hooded pullover and dark brown khaki shorts.

"Here, Urashima. Take this." Motoko coolly said, handing Keitaro a spare _katana_. He accepted it, and walked to the opposite side of the courtyard to where Motoko was already standing.

They both took their own fighting stances as they prepared for battle. Motoko stared directly at Keitaro, her eyes unblinking, focusing on little else, and her body unmoving, even with every breath she took.

_Wow..._ Keitaro thought. _She's really come prepared for this._

In a slow movement, Motoko moved her right foot forward as she prepared to attack.

Then she uttered her battle cry.

"Hyaaaaa---!"

Motoko initiated the battle by dashing towards Keitaro with her _katana_ held high above her head. All Keitaro could do was stand and watch as she leapt high into the air and prepared to perform a downward slash. Gathering his thoughts, he raised his _katana_ at the last minute - just in time to parry the oncoming strike.

_Come on, Keitaro... keep your guard up! Keeping her on the offensive is bound to wear her out!_

After a battle of strength, they broke away from each other. Almost instinctively, Keitaro went on the defensive, while Motoko did the opposite, advancing forward again while striking swiftly.

_Hmm... I know this strategy. Not bad for a novice._ She thought as Keitaro continued to parry each successive strike.

Motoko continued this battery of attacks for a few moments longer, then leapt back from him.

"Hm... not bad, Urashima," she commented, "your technique seems to be improving."

"It's not that good..." he replied, trailing off, his eyes widening as he notices Motoko rushing towards him - sword raised above her head yet again. Luckily for Keitaro, he sidestepped quickly enough to avoid her next strike. Taking the initiative advantage, he dropped his _katana_ and circled his arms around Motoko's shoulders, disabling her movement temporarily. Motoko shuddered as she felt his warm breath against the back of her neck, making the hairs on the said area stand on end.

"U-Urashima...? Wh-What are you d-doing...?" she stammered.

With a devious grin on his face, he decided to be even more risky, and move in closer - close enough to whisper into her ear.

"You'll have to do better than that..." he whispered, the grin still etched on his face, "...Motoko-_chan_."

Motoko shuddered even more at Keitaro's actions.

"U-U-Urashima...! P-Please do not wh-whisper near m-my ear!" she frantically stammered in a whisper-like tone.

Keitaro smirked at the reaction Motoko gave him. He failed to notice the furrowing of her eyebrows and the narrowing of her eyes, as the expression on her face turned from that of embarrassment to absolute rage. Motoko broke away from his grasp and spun around to face him, her left eyebrow twitching and a vein throbbing on her temple.

"Urashima..." she hissed, "...you will PAY for that...!"

"O-Ok, Motoko... I c-can explain --"

"SILENCE!" she bellowed in a tone that made Keitaro freeze, "No more child's play..."

She jumped back a distance from Keitaro, ready to use one of her attacks.

"...SHINMEI SCHOOL: ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"

She held her _katana_ high above her head again, gathering her strength. She then directed a vortex of _ki_ in Keitaro's direction. Keitaro could only stand and watch as the _ki_ projectile hurtles towards him at a fast pace.

_Kami... I am so dead... why did I do that...?_ He thought. Instinctively, he dived on the floor and covered his head with his arms, just as the _ki_ zooms over his head fast as a fighter jet. Once he is sure that the danger has past, he jumps back up...

...only to see another _ki_ projectile flying in his direction.

"Oh, sh --" was all he was able to come out with before he was struck and sent flying through the courtyard. He hit the wall on the opposite side and fell back to the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes to find Motoko standing above him, the tip of her _bokken_ nearly touching his throat.

"Checkmate." Motoko simply stated.

_Not exactly, Motoko-chan..._

Keitaro then crawled between Motoko's legs and ran towards where he had dropped his _katana_ earlier. He advanced towards a surprised Motoko and swung for her side, but due to her years of strenuous training, she was able to block the strike with little effort on her part. The two sparring partners exchanged blows for a few moments more, until Motoko decided to up the ante even more. Noticing that Motoko's aura was beginning to flare up again, Keitaro began to back away some more, but his clumsiness decided to intervene, as he tripped over his own feet. The next thing he knew, Motoko had leapt into the air, her _katana_ raised above her head, on collision course with the hapless _Toudaisei_'s head. Just as Motoko is about to surely end the match, Keitaro rolls out of the way just in time, Motoko narrowly missing his head.

_Whoa, that was a VERY close call!_ He thought as he stood up._ I need to be more careful... huh? Where did she g --_ His thoughts ended as he noticed that Motoko was no longer in sight.

"Kyaaa---!" Motoko cried, her _katana_ raised over her shoulder as she prepared to deliver a sideward strike. Keitaro had no time to dodge, so the only thing he could do was dive to the ground again. Motoko began to get frustrated.

_Grrr... this is beginning to turn into a stalemate. I need to change my tactics..._

She pointed her _katana_ towards Keitaro.

"Urashima... you haven't seen anything yet!"

Leaping high into the air, she raised her _katana_ above her head.

"SHINMEI SCHOOL..." she began, "...THUNDER BLADE!"

In an instant, she dived towards Keitaro with a streak of lightning trailing behind her sword, approaching fast. Keitaro was literally frozen to the spot, thus making him easy prey. The strike connected, sending Keitaro flying to the other side of the courtyard once again, crashing through one of the walls. Still intact once again, he stumbles out of the rubble back out into the courtyard, katana in hand. He could see Motoko at the opposite side of the courtyard down on one knee, breathing heavily. She stood back up groggily, then prepared to unleash what could probably be the decisive attack.

"S-Shinmei School..." she panted, fatigue obviously setting in, "...TOTAL ANNHILATION CUTTING EVIL STRIKE...!"

She then managed to compose herself, before unleashing the attack that could end the duel there and then. A massive blast of _ki_ was bearing towards Keitaro at an alarming rate.

But, it wasn't to be. Just as it looked like it was all over, Keitaro had one last trick up his sleeve.

_This isn't over yet..._

He raised his _katana_ and conjured enough strength to swing it against the _ki_ projectile, bouncing the attack back towards the offender; Motoko. Motoko, with a dismayed expression on her face, could only stand and watch as it sailed harmlessly over the roof of Hinata Sou into the morning sky.

_H... How the... how did he do t-that...!?_

It was this state of shock that also prevented her from realising that she had left herself defenceless. She also failed to notice that Keitaro was dashing towards her, preparing for an attack of his own.

_She's left herself wide open!! Motoko-chan... please forgive me for what I am about to do._

"...BOULDER CUTTING BLADE!" he yelled as he delivered the final blow. The impact of the strike sent Motoko into the air; the look of complete and utter shock still on her face.

_Wha... I... I've lost...!?_ She thought as she fell back down to the ground.

"Motoko!" Keitaro came running towards Motoko, a look of genuine concern and regret on his face. "Are you okay?!"

"So... you've defeated... me..." Motoko gasped, trying to catch her breath back.

"It seems that way..."

"But... how? How did you know that attack?"

Keitaro chuckled lightly, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"I guess I have you to thank for that; you've used that attack so many times on me that I guess I just picked up on it."

"I... see."

Motoko's eyes glazed over, tears looking like they're beginning to form. Keitaro noticed this, becoming more concerned for his friend.

"Motoko...?"

"D-Don't look at m-me..."

"But... what's wrong?"

_This is it..._ she thought. _Now's your chance to tell him how you really feel!_

"I... I..."

"What? What is it?"

By this point, her resolve had been broken down completely.

"...I CANNOT HIDE IT ANYMORE!" Motoko suddenly yelled, circling her arms around a very surprised Keitaro. The tears which were going to fall now came uncontrollably as she started to cry, buring her face into Keitaro's chest.

"Shhhh... don't cry. What is it you can't hide anymore?" he asked, stroking her hair and back to calm her down.

"My f-feelings for y-y-you..." she stammered.

"Your... feelings? Motoko, what... what do you mean?"

"I... I mean... that..." she replied, her voice muffled by Keitaro's pullover.

_Come on, Motoko! Tell him! TELL HIM!!_

"You mean... what?"

"I mean that..."

_COME ON, DAMN IT!_

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, tears streaking down her face.

"...I h-have feelings for you!"

Keitaro had a mildly surprised look on his face. He opens his mouth to speak when Motoko interrupts him.

"I have had feelings for you ever since you helped me and stood by me after _ane-ue_ banished me from the Shinmei School," she continued, "and ever since you helped me take her on in Kyoto. And when you went to America with Seta-_san_, although I didn't show it, I missed you dearly. _Demo_... when Naru-sempai left Hinata Sou that morning two weeks ago... my love for you grew to greater heights. Whenever I saw you depressed and alone, I wanted to take you in my arms, comfort you and tell you that everything was alright. But my pride prevented me from doing so, and I thought that if I showed someone affection or compassion, it would make me look weak."

"Motoko... what are you trying to say...?"

"I..."

_Come on, Motoko... you've come this far; don't back out now!_

"...I l-love you, Keitaro Urashima."

If there were words to describe how Keitaro felt at this confession, they would now have changed from 'mildly surprised' to 'rocked to the core'. Motoko Aoyama, the stoic, proud swordswoman and heir to the Shinmei School, was the last person he'd expect to hear those words from.

Those three words which mean a lot to someone.

The three words he thought he'd never hear again after his separation from Naru.

"M-Motoko..." Keitaro stammered, his surprise now evident, "I... I had no idea..."

"Ura -- Keitaro... -_kun_?"

He opened his mouth to talk again, only to find that the words couldn't come out. He looked slightly nervous as Motoko is staring him in the eyes, the faint traces of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

_Wow... I never really noticed before, but she really does have that ancient natural beauty which is hard to come across these days..._ Keitaro thought with a healthy blush on his face.

_He DOES look quite cute, looking at him this closely..._ Motoko thought.

"_H_-_Hai_...?"

Motoko's blush deepened.

"May I... kiss you? _Dozo_?"

All thought processes in Keitaro's brain completely shut down after hearing this question.

_W-W-W-What?!! She w-wants to k-k-kiss... m-me?!_ Keitaro frantically thought. _Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

Noticing the stunned look on his face, Motoko giggled inwardly.

_Hehe... he's so cute when he's like this._

After moments of hesitation, Keitaro agreed, nervously.

_Yes... I'm finally going to kiss Urashima..._

She put her left hand on his right cheek, caressing it, and closed her eyes. For the two, time stopped completely. They could no longer hear the clicking of the crickets, or the noise of leaves rustling in the night breeze. In fact, they were no longer aware of their surroundings. All that existed was them two. Slowly but surely, Motoko closed the distance between her lips and Keitaro's, shifting her head at an angle slightly to avoid bumping noses with each other. After several seconds, though both could claim that it felt like an eternity, they both joined lips. This was it.

The kiss Motoko longed for.

She placed all her love and passion into that single kiss.

After a few moments, Motoko broke the kiss off. She looked Keitaro in the eyes, her face turning a scarlet hue with a loving smile on her face. The look on Keitaro's face matched hers.

"_Aishiteru_, Keitaro Urashima." she whispered, her expression remaining strong.

"_Aishiteru_... Motoko Aoyama." Keitaro replied.

They kissed once again, under the summer night's starry sky.

If this was a dream, neither of them wanted to wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the two, seven other pairs of eyes were watching them from the porch; those of Haruka, Kanako, Shinobu, Su, Sara, Mutsumi and Kitsune.

"Well, don't they make a cute pair of lovebirds?" Kitsune said with a hearty chuckle, her eyes opened half-way.

"Auuu... Motoko-_sempai_ is k-k-k-k-kissing Urashima-_sempai_..." Shinobu cried, her eyes swirling as she passes out.

"Although I think _oniichan_ is better off with Motoko than that... bitch," Kanako said, scowling as an image of Naru's face appears in her mind, "the sight of her kissing him... really irks me."

"Ara... I wonder if I can join in...?" Mutsumi pondered, a finger on her lips.

"Hmm... young love..." Haruka sighed, with a smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**::: _FIN_ :::  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::: AUTHOR'S NOTES :::**

Ugh... thank bloody God this is finally completed. I never thought writing angsty-romance fanfics could be so bloody hard... so it wouldn't surprise me if no-one likes the ending. PLEASE R'n'R... I'd like some reviews of this, even if it's just to let me know how to improve.

I used some more Japanese dialogue in this fanfic, so here's a run-through;

_Ohayo_ - Good morning  
_Hentai_ - Pervert  
_Baka_ - Idiot  
_Kanrinin_ - Landlord  
_Gomen_ - Sorry  
_Nani_ - What  
_Naze_ - Why  
_Oniichan_ - Big brother  
_Katana_ - A sword with a slightly curved blade, used by the samurai.  
_Toudaisei_ - Tokyo U student  
_Toudai_ - Tokyo U  
_Ane-ue_ - Sister (?)  
_Ki_ - Some sort of force Motoko calls forth when using one of her attacks. I'm not too sure about how to properly explain it.  
_Demo_ - But  
_Dozo_ - Please  
_Aishiteru_ - I love you

**Name suffixes:**

_-sempai_ - Generally used by people who are lower in a social structure to someone higher or more respected. Basically, it's just used as a term or respect. Shinobu uses it a lot as it seems to her that Keitaro is higher in the social structure to her, just because he's the landlord.

_-chan_ - Normally used with girls or very young boys. Also used between boyfriends and girlfriends, sometimes. It's not unusual to hear an elder call their grandchild or close teenage relatives/friends with the '_-chan_' suffix as they usually use it with many people who are younger than them.

_-kun_ - Used for boys who aren't really considered to be young boys, but not quite adult men.

Don't forget to R'n'R!

_- GaC -_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Recommended Reading  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** _All It Took Was A Little Kindness  
_**Author:** _Turbanator  
_**Rating:** _4.7 out of 5_


End file.
